Near Field Communication (NFC) technology is a necessary technology for electrical products in the future and has a large market. In existing NFC products, the antenna is generally disposed on one side of a battery or adhered in a shell, in a common way of forming a coil with metal wiring on a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) or a Flexible Printed Circuit (FPC) and then adhering the PCB or the FPC, which has the coil, to the battery or the shell. Disadvantage of the existing NFC products mainly is that: with frequent disassembly and assembly of the battery and the shell, wiring of the NFC antenna is prone to wear off or to have a problem of inaccurate alignment, which eventually causes deterioration of antenna signal and affects the function of the NFC products. In addition, the antenna of the NFC product is normally located inside the shell of the electrical product, and in a case of metal shell, signal transmission of the NFC signal may be affected; therefore the choice of strong metal for the shell of the electrical product is limited.
For example, lots of electrical products equipped with a NFC antenna and a thin film transistor displayer (thin film transistor liquid crystal display, TFT-LCD) have above problems. The TFT-LCD, using thin film transistor technology to improve image quality, is an active-matrix LCD and is applied to televisions, panel displayers and projectors. A TFT-LCD panel can be regarded as two glass substrates between which a layer of liquid crystal is sandwiched, a color filter is disposed on the top glass substrate, and transistors are disposed on the bottom glass. When a current passes through the transistor, an electrical field changes, causing deflections of liquid crystal molecules, thereby changing polarization of light; and the bright or dark status of pixels is dependent on a polarizer. In addition, due to combination of the top glass and the color filter, each pixel includes three colors of red, blue and green, and the pixels displaying colors of red, blue and green form an image on the panel.
For the thin film transistor displayer, compared with the original scheme in which the touch panel is disposed on a liquid crystal panel, research on the integration of touch panel function into the liquid crystal panel becomes popular. The integration of the touch panel and the liquid crystal panel may be implemented in In-cell manner and On-cell manner. In the In-cell manner, the touch panel function is embedded in the liquid crystal pixels, and one embodiment is to integrate a TFT array layer with a TP sensor layer; in the On-cell manner, the touch panel function is provided between the color filter substrate and the polarizer, and the TFT array layer is separated from the TP sensor layer. The On-cell manner becomes a popular trend nowadays.
In the unreasonable way of disposing a NFC antenna for an electrical product, which is equipped with the NFC antenna and a thin film transistor displayer, wiring of the NFC antenna is prone to wear off or to have an inaccurate alignment, which may cause deterioration of signal quality and may limit the choice for a shell of the electrical product. Since the integration of the NFC antenna is allowable in the process of producing the thin film transistor displayer, it is desirable to design a new thin film transistor displayer integrated with a NFC antenna to solve above problems.